


Inevitable

by Niskaru_Fanfictions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;) I'll be counting, A warning to the Reader's, Enjoy the pain, Fluff and Angst, Hehe ANGST BUCKET LOAD, Hmm..., How many people can I make cry?, I've expanded my writing!, Idea came from a request, Martial Arts Involved, Mentions of Death, Mostly Fluff at the beginning, No Smut, Pre-Destined Death, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, This is gonna be one hell of a ride, Timelines, Unrequited Love, more angst than fluff, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: What if every timeline some how managed to converge at one spot for the same reason? It did, and it's something that Gaster isn't happy about. It's your death.How can he stop this from happening, if it seems Inevitable?





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by to different things. One a request from KajiMei, which was: "Maybe you could do one where we fall into the void with it being Gaster or Sans" (/Reader)
> 
> and an idea a friend gave me, which was: Gaster sees your death and knows it's inevitable but still tries everything in his power to stop it since he had grown fond of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Pilot to a new series, and I already know exactly how this'll go. It's a matter of how I write it down. Enjoy!

  Gaster didn't like what he was seeing, but he couldn't look away. Timelines were always absolute, and unchangeable. Every path and action happens, and there's no avoiding that. Rarely do they ever all converge at one point, the only way for that to happen, is an anomaly. One of this caliber, would be more worrying for him, but right now he felt... numb. They all converged at the same point. There was one inevitable action, that he so desperately wished didn't exist. Your death. Of all the people to have this fate, why did it have to be you? The one who managed to piece his Soul back together, and drag him out of the Void so he could see his sons again. The one who gave him comfort when he still had nightmares from other timeline possibilities.

 

Why couldn't it be stopped?

 

He shook that thought away. No matter what, he would find a way to stop it.

~~~~~~~~~

 

"FUCK. FUCK. GODDAMMIT WORLD, WHY!?" I said hopping around and holding my foot.

 

"LANGUAGE, Y/N," Papyrus said, but still gave me a sympathetic glance.

 

It seems that I still couldn't go one day without some sort of injury. This time, in the form of a stubbed toe. The pinky toe, of all toes on my foot. Those  _always_ hurt the most. I heard snickering, and looked to my side to see Sans trying desperatly to hold in his laugh.

 

I growled slightly at him, "Shut up, Bone-boy."

 

"oh come on, no need to be so salty," He said, still smirking.

 

All pain quickly forgotten, I quickly went into my stance that meant ' _better run, bitch, or face my wrath._ '

 

Sans chuckled again, this time a little more nervous, "welp, i'm  _bone tired_  i'm going to my room, see ya." 

 

I lunged at him, and tackled him to the ground just as he took a shortcut, and we both fell to the ground on his floor.

 

"NOT A CHANCE!" I yelled, pinning him to the ground. 

 

Sans sputtered, and I smirked at him, "Can't get out with a shortcut, what are you gonna do now, boneboy?"

 

"aww, come on Y/n, spare me here," He said, but I could see a faint blue dusting his cheekbones.

 

"Nope," I popped the 'P'.

 

Sans rolled his eyes, "i could take you off  _easy_."

 

"I think you're forgetting one little thing, Sans," I said smugly.

 

"oh yeah? what's that?" He questioned.

 

I leaned down, and one arm slid under his neck, and grabbed the top of my shirt so he couldn't slip out, and the other one went out, and slightly up, the arm sturdy, and able to support my weight. I hooked both of my legs under his, so if he were to try and push me off, it would support my weight, also.

 

"Martial Arts training," I whispered out.

 

I could audibly hear Sans gulp, but when the words fully registered, he let out a curse. A blue glow suddenly surrounded me, but when he tried lifting me upwards, the headlock I had him in only brought him up with me when he tried.

 

"very funny sweetheart, but come on," Sans said, "that's unfair."

 

I laughed, "Says the skeleton who can basically teleport, and use his magic to make things levitate."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"okay, that is true, but still." I noticed some nervousness leaking into his voice.

 

I frowned slightly, and sat up, letting go of the position, "If I'm making you uncomfortable, just let me know, sorry about that."

 

I got up, and held out my hand for him to take. His white pin-pricks got a little sharper and smaller.

 

"no, that's not it, i just..." He sighed, and took my hand, "i just..."

 

"DINNER'S READY, COME ON!" Papyrus shouted, and I turned to the closed door of Sans' room for a moment.

 

"Just... what?" I asked.

 

Sans shook his head, and his smile was strained, "Nothin' lets just get some food."

 

I hesitated, even as he passed me, but slowly caught up to him. He closed the door behind him, and when I glanced at him again, he seemed deep in thought. I bit my lip, and my eyebrows furrowed. Another door shut, and I turned to see a depressed Gaster. It seems there's something wrong with both of them. My frown deepened, and I grabbed Sans' arm before he could pass me. He looked back up at me, surprised, but I ignored the look and marched right over to where Gaster was, and grabbed his arm to. Gaster let out a grunt, and faced me with a questioning look.

 

"GIVE US A MOMENT PAPYRUS," I said, "WE GOTTA SORT SOMETHING OUT."

 

"ALRIGHT HUMAN Y/N, JUST DON'T LET THE SPAGHETTI GET COLD."

 

I dragged Sans and Gaster behind me, much to the confusion of them both, and walked up to the door of my room. I transfered my grip on each of their sleeves onto one hand, and used the other to open my door. I dragged them in and shut the door behind me.

 

I faced them both with a stern expression, "Sit."

 

They both complied very quickly.

 

" **Is something wrong, my Dear?** "

 

I gave them both a stern expression, "That's what I want to ask you two, you both seem..." I paused to find the right word, "Depressed."

 

At this, Sans turned sheepish, but Gaster frowned.

 

"I'm not letting either of you leave this room until I get an explenation." I stated, and crossed my arms.

 

Sans sighed, "i remembered i have work tomorrow. and this time i can't get away with sleeping. boss is coming over."

 

It was Bullshit, and we both knew it, but... Sans has been a lot more open after he's told me about the resets and I stuck around. So, for him to keep a secret, it's got to be really personal. I narrowed my gaze at him, but his eyes, well... pinpricks were pleading.

 

"Fine, we'll talk more later," I said, "You're not getting off easy, though."

 

Sans sighed in both relief and resignment, and quickly cut a shortcut, and closed it behind him. My gaze turned to Gaster, no longer narrowed, and he started fidgeting.

 

" **Eh... work?** " Gaster tried.

 

"Honestly, that was worse than Sans' excuse, you've never looked so... down about working." I said, than sat down next to him.

 

Gaster sighed, " **I honestly shouldn't tell you, it could completely change the fabric space-time-** " He cut himself offand seemed to roll and idea around his head, testing to see if it would be worth it, " **Ah, forget it. It could end up in our favor. Alright, you are aware of how I can see into the closest timelines to this one, correct? How I-** "

 

"Can see a certain length into the past and future, to certain degrees, yes. You cannot see our _current_ timeline, but you can see what were to happen in others if different decisions were made." I cut him off.

 

Gaster nodded, " **I have seen a large anomaly in the timelines. So big, in fact, that it's made nearly everyone of them converge on the same spot.** "

 

My eyes widened, "Isn't that supposed to be nearly impossible? Like, sure, one, two, or mabye even three of them converging, but... all of them? What exactly happens?"

 

At this, Gaster cringes, " **An event we want to avoid.** "

 

I frowned, "I don't think that could have been more vague. What happens?"

 

Gaster sighs, and his violet pinpricks connect with my eyes, " **My Dear... what happens is... your death.** "

 

I feel my heart come to a grinding halt, and my eyes have to be as big as the moon at this point. My hands are shaking, and my heartbeat comes back with twice the amount of force.

 

"M-my w-what?"


	2. Of All the People...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OF ALL THE FEELS.

Gaster fidgeted with his phalanges, " **Y-Your death... I don't know how to stop it. But I _will_ make sure it doesn't happen. I'm not gonna let it.** "

 

I took in a deep breath, and tried to control the burning in my eyes which meant tears threatened to come, "Do... d-do you know how long I have?"

 

" **Based on the length of the thread... about 4 months at least, and 6 at most.** "

 

"O-oh god... less than a year? H-how will the others react? T-that's not very long." I buried my face in my hands, but the tears still haven't fell. 

 

Half a year at most. I haven't done very much of what I've always wanted to. I felt arms wrap around me, and Gaster pulled me into his chest.

 

" **I'm so sorry, my Dear. You shouldn't have to worry about this so soon...** " Gaster whispered.

 

I laughed shakily, but it was without humor, "Oh god, how will Papyrus react? He... he shouldn't have to worry about this."

 

Gaster sighed, " **You always seem to think of others first. What do you plan to do? Now that...** "

 

"Well fisrt, I can't keep something like this a secret. Better to know in advanced than last second. Maybe they could help to, somehow."

 

" **I'm sure I could get everyone over here, even if it's such short notice.** " He said, and started rubbing my back.

 

I nodded, "I-I'll go downstairs and wait, at least. Don't want them to worry yet."

 

Gaster sighed, " **Maybe you should just wait up here.** "

 

I shook my head, and took in a deep breath. I wiped my eyes, just in case if any tears slipped free, and I messaged the edges of my cheek bone where the bottom of my eyesocket was, to try and smooth down any puffiness. I stood, and nodded ro myself.

 

"I can at least try and have a last few minutes of normalcy." I smiled softly at him, "Thank you... for at least letting me know."

 

He smiled back weakly at me, and I walked out of the room. I took in another deep breath, an headed down the stairs. Sans was slouching at the table, and Papyrus had a gloved hand on his face, and a very annoyed expression on. Ah. Puns, I was guessing.

 

"You look just about done with the world Pap, what's up?" I asked.

 

"MY BROTHER MADE PUNS FOR ABOUT THREE MINUTES STRAIGHT WHILE YOU WERE UP THERE." Papyrus said with exasperation.

 

I snickered, "So you're  _bone-tired_ of 'em?"

 

Papyrus groaned, "PLEASE, HUMAN Y/N, DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM."

 

Sans shot me a wink and a shit-eating grin, "aw, bro, they aren't tickling your  _funny bone_?"

 

Papyrus honest to god, slamed his skull against the table. I decided to give him mercy, and held up my hands in surrender.

 

"I'll leave you be... for now."

 

"PUNS ASIDE, HOW COME GASTER ISN'T DOWN YET?" Papyrus asked.

 

"He's making a few calls first," I said.

 

Sans sat up straight, "is something wrong?"

 

I paused in my action to get a plate for the spaghetti, but only momentarily, "You'll see."

 

"'s oddly vague there seetheart," Sans said suspiciously.

 

I hummed in confirmation, "Yup, it is."

 

I turned my head slightly, and caught his look of, 'are you really gonna play this game?' I smirked at him, and his my reluctance at keeping this mask in for now. I heard footsteps, and I saw Sans' head turn towards where I was guessing Gaster stood.

 

" **The whole gang will be coming over soon,** " Gaster said, " **There are a few things that need to be discussed between all of us.** "

 

I felt Sans' gaze on my back, but I didn't turn from the pot of spaghetti in front of me.

 

"what needs to be discussed? especially at this second?"

 

Gaster hesitated, " **That will be for later, when everyone else gets here.** "

 

I knew Sans was getting slightly frustrated with the lack of explanation, but I didn't want to say it out loud. Not yet. Internally, I sighed, and I sat down at the table next to Sans. I gave him a small smile, to try and reassure him, but it wasn't enough. I ate a bite of the spaghetti, and beamed up at Papyrus.

 

"The spaghetti is definitely really good, Papyurs." I complimented.

 

Papyrus gave me a wide smile, "OF COURSE, ONLY THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

 

I could tell he was still worried, but it was nice he was trying to keep the mood positive. Knocking at the door could be heard, and Gaster made eye contact with me, and then headed to the door. Faint talking was heard from the doorway, and I stood up, and put my finished plate in the sink. I didn't really grab much. I closed my eyes for a moment, to gather myself, and stepped out into the livingroom where everbody was now at. I fidgeted in place, but smiled at them.

 

"Is everything alright?" Toriel asked.

 

Frisk, who was in Toriel's lap, tilted their head to the side. Asgore sat next to them, his own worried gaze on me. Surprisingly, Mettaton was here too, next to Alphys, with Undyne on the other side of her. Papyrus and Sans were both staring at me, a questioning look in their faces, and Gaster came up and stood next to me.

 

" **When I dreamed of the timelines last night... I had seen an anomly of a large scale. Every timeline closely associated with this one had converged for one event.** " Gaster paused, " **I am... not sure of how to explain this lightly.** "

 

"There is no way to, I think," I said, and sighed, "The event that made all timelines converge was..."

 

I closed my eyes, and sucked in a deep breath, "My death. The anomly, is my death."

 

"what." Sans spoke up.

 

I opened my eyes, and his sockets were voids his normal pinpricks nowhere to be seen. Everybody was frozen with shock, and the room was completely silent.

 

"H-h-h-how l-l-lo-ong d-d-do y-you h-ha-ave?" Alphys asked, her stutter worse than normal.

 

"F-four to s-six months," I said.

 

Frisk jumped out of Toriel's lap, and lunged at me, tears already falling from their eyes. They had a grip of steel on my legs, until I bent down and huged them. I wrapped my arms around me, as they silently cried into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around them, and stayed quiet. Toriel quickly stood, and wrapped me into a hug also, Undyne and Alphys right behind her. Mettaton stood up, Papyrus was behind him, and Sans, and finally, Asgore enveloped us all in the big group hug that had been created.

 

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry," I whispered out.

 

"Human Y/n... I don't want you to go," Papyrus said in a low voice.

 

"Nobody does, Pap," Undyne said.

 

My tears finally started to fall. They care so much for me, and I care so much for them. 4 to 6 months isn't a very long time, though, and I didn't want to leave them.

 

"of all the people... why did it have to be you?" Sans whispered.

 

"I... I don't know." I whispered back.

 

...

 

   Why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Happy-Sad moments for ya guys are gonna be coming your way. Buckle up people, shit's about to get real.


End file.
